The present disclosure relates generally to emissions monitoring systems and, more particularly, to predictive emissions monitoring systems used with selective catalytic reduction (SCR) units.
In an industrial system, gaseous emissions including various chemicals may be released by a plant, such as a manufacturing plant, a power generating plant, and the like. More specifically, the gaseous emissions may be produced by various combustion sources in the industrial plants, such as boilers, furnaces, gas turbines, thermal oxidizers, heaters, and the like. For example, a gas turbine in a plant may release gaseous emissions that include nitrogen oxide (NOx).
However, regulatory bodies generally set limits on specific levels of chemicals, such as nitrogen oxide, released into the atmosphere. To facilitate compliance, selective catalytic reduction (SCR) units may be used to reduce levels of the specific chemicals within the gaseous emissions. Additionally, an emissions monitoring system may monitor the specific chemical levels in the gaseous emissions released into the atmosphere.